Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark
Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark is a sourcebook for the Forgotten Realms using the 2 -edition ruleset of Dungeons & Dragons. Contents The book details the Underdark in the north and west of Faerûn in the Forgotten Realms setting, including the city of Menzoberranzan, and the book has Drizzt Do'Urden as its nominal guide. The guide starts with an introduction that defines the physical boundaries of the Underdark, and also describes the intent and organization of the book and gives a brief list of D&D materials which have a strong connection to the Underdark. * Introduction * Drizzt's Survival Guide * Underdark Civilizations * Northern Cities * Central Cities * Southern Cities Index ;Characters :Aulagol • Belwar Dissengulp • Brickers • • Drizzt Do'Urden • Durdyn Teh'kinrellz • • Fricknarti • Gapolploorg • Gorger Suntunavick • Henkala Shadowsong • Hlaavin • Ildibane Nasadra • Ilserv • Krashos Morueme • Krieger • Manshoon • • Relirva Indagley'Belash • Sangalor • Schnicktick • Seldig • • Shaun Taunador • Shindia Darkeyes • Shyntlara Auvryndar • Thalynsar • The Ghost Ray • Zesstra Aleanrahel • Zoartik :Lalondra • Xanathar ;Creatures :aboleth • anguiliian • bainligor • beholder • bi-nou • blue ring octopi • chitine • cloaker • dao • dark creeper • dire corbie • doppleganger • drow • dwarf • gaund • gibberling • gloura • goblin • grell • gremlin • grimlock • half-drow • illithid • ixzan • kobold • kuo-toa • mongrelmen • orc • pech • phaerimm • quaggoth • roper • sharn • skulk • svifneblin • thaalud • troglodyte • varkha ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Ruby in the Rough • Steadfast Stone • Trillimac Stockade :;Inns & Taverns: Golden Hills Hearth • The Foaming Mug • The Singing Stones :;Ruins: Dolblunde :;Settlements: Blingdenstone • Ch'Chitl • Ched Nasad • Eryndlyn • Gracklstugh • Iltkazar • Malydren • Menzoberranzan • Ooltul • Oryndoll • Rringlor Noroth • Sloopdilmonpolop • Sshamath • Zokir :;Shops: Phantasmal Glamours :Cormyr • Skullport • Waterdeep ;Organizations :Alhoon Conclave • • • • • • • • Concord of Elders • House Aleanrahel • • House Auvryndar • • • • • • • House Teh'kinrellz • • ;Religion: :Baervan Wildwanderer • Callarduran Smoothhands • Lolth • Segojan Earthcaller Appendix Credits * Design: Eric L. Boyd * Original Design: Ed Greenwood (Menzoberranzan, Realm of Stone and Shadow), Michael Leger (Menzoberranzan), Douglas Niles (Menzoberranzan), R. A. Salvatore (Menzoberranzan), Steven E. Schend (Karsoluthiyl) * Research/Design Aid: Dale Donovan, Ed Greenwood, George Krashos, Julia Martin, Steven E. Schend, and David Wise * Referenced Authors: Aaron Allston, Belinda G. Ashley, Jim Bambra, Wolfgang Baur, Tim Beach, Scott Bennie, Don Bingle, Grant Boucher, Jim Butler, Monte Cook, Bruce R. Cordell, Elaine Cunningham, Troy Christensen, Arthur Collins, Dale Donovan, Jan Duursema, Nigel Findley, Ed Greenwood, Jeff Grubb, E. Gary Gygax, Eric Haddock, Dale "Slade" Henson, Paul Jaquays, James Lowder, Julia Martm, Colin McComb, Kevin Melka, Roger E. Moore, Bruce Nesmith, Douglas Niles, Chris Perry, R. A. Salvatore, Carl Sargent, Steven E. Schend, Christopher M. Schwartz, Dave Simons, John Terra, Mike Whelan, Skip Williams, Ray Winninger. * Editing: Jeff "Zippy" Quick * Cover Art: Fred Fields * Interior Art: Michael Collins * Cartography: Dennis Kauth * Typography: Eric Haddock * Graphic Design and Production: Dee Barnett * Creative Direction: Kij Johnson and Stan! * Art Direction: Paul Hanchette * Special Thanks to: Elaine Cunningham, Ed Greenwood, George Krashos, Jeff Quick, R. A. Salvatore, Steven Schend External Links * DriveThruRPG de:Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Underdark sourcebooks Category:Works by Eric L. Boyd Category:Published in 1999